Happy Feet Two Opening Medley
"Happy Feet Two Opening Medley" is the opening song from Happy Feet Two. It is sung by Alecia Moore (Pink), Lil' P-Nut, Common, and the Emperor Penguin chours. The song takes place in Emperor-Land as part of the Opening Medley party. Lyrics Five... four Five, four, three, two Penguins of the world unite Strength in numbers we can get it right ONE TIME We are a part of the rhythm nation....... With the music by my side... to break the other lines Let's work together to improve our way of life.. This is the test No struggle, no progress Lend a feather to help your brother do his best Sing it now! Let's dance, let's shout. Shake your body now to the ground (2x) Let's dance, LET'S SHOUT.......... Mumble! Sorry Lift your head up. Cause you're a star, be strong boy you know who you are.... Papa said knock them out! Yeah, I'm gonna knock them out! Papa said knock them out, c'mon! Don't call it a comeback! I've been here for years, Rocking my peers, puttin suckers in fear I'm gonna take this itty-bitty world by storm And I'm just gettin' warm! We bringing fluffy back, yeah.... Them other penguins don't know how to act, yeah.... Take them to the chorus! Get your fluffy on, shake your tail Get your fluffy on, but watch yourself! Get your fluffy on.......... We are apart of rhythm (oh...oh...oh..oh..) (Ain't nobody) ain't nobody... (Loves me better) loves me better. Makes me feel that way. (Ain't nobody) ain't nobody (loves me better) better than you. Nobody is better than you. Boom, boom, boom, boom Boom, boom, boom, boom (Boom, boom, boom, boom) (Boom, boom, boom) Bitty bitty boom, woo! (Bitty bitty boom, woo) Zippido, zippido, da, huh! (Zippido, zippido, da, huh!) Boom bang boom bang bang (4x) Do your thing.... make my body sing We are apart of the rhythm nation... D-Do your thing, (do your thing) Boom boom boom, bang bang bang Do your thing...wah, wah, wah, waahh........... Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa I don't care what people say Gonna do it my way (2x) Boom, boom, boom, boom, bang, bang, bang, bang So let it all out Do my thing with a boom boom boom and bang bang bang (We are apart of rhythm nation) Show me what your working with Do your thing (let's dance, let's shout) (We're bringing fluffy back) Do your thing Make my body sing Do your thing We are the part of the rhythm... Trivia *This song is a combination of the songs "Rhythm Nation", "(Dance And Shout) Shake Your Body Down To The Ground", "Seymour's Rap", "Mama Said Knock You Out", "SexyBack", "Ain't Nobody", "Shake it Fast", and "Do Your Thing". *This song does not appear in Happy Feet Two: The Video Game but "Do Your Thing" is the only song from the Opening Medley to appear. *In the credits, the song is not listed in the "Songs" part. *In the teaser trailer of Happy Feet Two, the song takes place in the sunset with a little bit of baby penguins dancing as one adult penguin Seymour sings to them. Gallery happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-241.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-243.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|Happy Mumble happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-250.jpg|Mumble facing to see Gloria happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-251.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-256.jpg Video Category:Songs Category:Happy Feet Two Songs Category:Music